This relates generally to integrated circuit fabrication and particularly to forming high aspect ratio contacts.
A plug or plug contact is a conductive region within a dielectric layer. It may be used to make electrical contact to a diffusion or a metallic interconnect as two examples.
A plug contact may be formed in a high aspect ratio via, opening, aperture or hole in a dielectric layer that is filled with a conductor, such as tungsten. As used herein, “high aspect ratio” means having a ratio of depth to width greater than 10. As used herein, an “aperture” includes a via, an opening, a contact, or a hole.